¿Como era Uzumaki?
by Neko Writter
Summary: ¿Como era Uzumaki? Esa era una peculiar pregunta, una que Konan iria respondiendo con el paso de los años... (AU) Oneshot.


**¿Como era Uzumaki?**

En definitiva una pregunta que la ponía a pensar, Konan recuerda perfectamente la epoca en la que corria junto con Yahiko las calles de Amegakure, como durante ese tiempo ella y Yahiko se encontraron con ambos huérfanos...

Uno tenia el cabello rojo como la sangre, largo, y le cubría parte de sus ojos, unos extraños ojos que ella siempre se pregunto de donde saco y porque los tenia. Ese niño era Nagato, un chico de la misma edad de Yahiko y que al igual que ella era reservado, callado e incluso un poco timido, pero era agradable, de hecho tenia un cachorro que él y su "hermano" habían encontrado... a Konan le habia agradado Nagato, era un gran amigo.

Luego estaba el otro, era de cabellera semi espinosa, casi revuelta, como el de Yahiko, era muy peculiar; pero este sin embargo no era naranja como su amigo, no, este era rojizo, igual que el de Nagato... era adorable, ya que, mientras que su hermano era de piel palida, este era semi claro, algo mas suave, quizas bronceado. Este se llamaba Naruto, un raro nombre si ella lo pensaba, Yahiko también lo pensaba, era peculiar este nombre pero al parecer no le importaba.

Según Nagato, Naruto y él eran del mismo clan, Uzumaki, y decía este que Naruto por lo tanto era su hermano, aun si no lo fuese de la misma madre. Naruto y Yahiko se llevaron muy bien, ambos eran muy alegres, cabezones y sobretodo testarudos; pero al igual que ella, estaban solos.

Los cuatro eran huérfanos... estaban solos en esta tierra, pero Konan supo desde ese momento que la vida los juntó para algo, quizás algo muy importante... quizas no.

El tiempo pasó, los cuatro se unieron como equipo, Yahiko era un líder nato, sabía cómo dirigir, cómo actuar, era un gran estratega; ella era la especialista, una gran guerrera, encargada en infiltración y demas, una kunoichi como ninguna, Nagato era un diamante en bruto pues sus ojos podían hacer cualquier cosa, era increíble a tal punto que casi parecía un dios, por ultimo Naruto, el era fascinante bajos los ojos de ella, pues si Yahiko era la mente del grupo, Konan era el alma, Nagato era el poder y Naruto era el cuerpo, un cuerpo que no se rendia.

Era el primero en mandarse al combate, el que recibe mas daño tambien, era el que más aguantaba y sin lugar a dudas, era el que protege más al grupo... Yahiko y él hacían competencias para ver quien se encargaba de más, quien era el que más daño hacía, eran tontos e imprudentes, pero eran grandes guerreros.

A ella le molesto un dia, que ambos llegaron heridos, se molestó con Yahiko por ser tan imprudente, pero tambien se molesto consigo misma por casi perderlo... ella... sentia algo dentro, en su pecho que le dolia al verlo tan herido, pero sabia que debía reprimir, pues estos eran tiempos de guerra... no debían ser humanos.

Paso el tiempo, el grupo creció y se llamaron Akatsuki, gente se les unió en su causa, aprendieron del sabio de los sapos, se conformaron como grandes Shinobis, habían hecho lo imposible y podían practicamente considerarse como los más grandes shinobis de su aldea... era perfecto... pero ella sintió un mal presentimiento, al tiempo Naruto le comento que tuyo una extraña pesadilla en la que uno de ellos se teñía de sangre, no sabía quién pero aún así temía que algo pasara... ella lo hizo de lado, le dijo que era tan solo malas ideas... dios... si tan solo le hubiese escuchado.

* * *

Nunca supo como... tan solo ocurrio, estaban acorralados, ella y Naruto fueron emboscados y tomados como rehenes, Yahiko y Nagato llegaron para ayudarles y fue ahí cuando ocurrió, fue en una cuestión de segundos, solo pudo captar cuando el cuerpo de su querido Yahiko caía al suelo... muerto... por la Kunai de su compañero.

Naruto ni ella se lo podian creer, como su mas grande amigo había muerto, el chico, el Uzumaki, entro en una extraña cólera, nadie ahí pudo creer lo que vio... tan solo se dio, como una capa negra que lo cubrió, lo fue secando hasta tomar una pálida apariencia, luego de ello comenzó a asesinar a todos, Konan colapso por la fatiga, ayudó a sus compañeros. ¿Pero para que?

Durante unas horas la imagen de Yahiko cayendo al suelo inerte la atormentaba, abrió sus ojos levemente, sintiendo unos fuertes brazos que la sostenían, se sentía cálida... segura... no pudo ver quien era pues la fatiga la había matado... era imposible ver quien era...

La pérdida de Yahiko hizo un gran agujero en ambos, Nagato, tomo su cuerpo y le rindió honor, le reconstruyo como un arma, algo imposible para ella pero era capaz él, un shinobi... no, UN DIOS.

¿Naruto? Él... él escapó, Nagato le explicó que decidió partir por su camino... ¿Porque la abandonó a ella y a Nagato cuando más se necesitaban? Era un misterio... uno que no le importaba. Había mucho que hacer, la paz, esa paz que los cuatro deseaban no se alcanzaría asi como asi, no... se requeria mucho... mas manos, mas gente pero no cualquiera, no... ocupaban más personas para esto.

* * *

De todas las personas que ella se esperaba ver, Naruto era la última persona. El Uzumaki, aquel hombre que los traiciono, que la traiciono a ella, estaba enfrente suyo, no sabia como pero se las habia ingeniado para acorralarla; la tenia contra de la pared, ella, una shinobi como ninguna, acorralada por un hombre como si de una mujer cualquiera fuese.

Sus rostros estaban a una corta distancia, sus brazos la había sujetado, era el shock lo que la había tomado por sorpresa y le habia detenido, aun asi ella no podía evitar sentirse impotente, viendo sus labio al frente suyo, sus ojos oscuros mirándola en silencio, su fuerte pecho contra ella, no podía evitar sentir su fuerte torso. Y sus ojos le hacían imposible separarse de los suyos... era como ver a Yahiko... era... algo extraño... y le enfadaba a mas no poder.

Miraba en silencio hacia adelante, las ruinas alrededor suyo, ella no podia creerlo, era... imposible ver como Pain había sido derrotado, pero no por nadie, solo por Naruto, él estaba parado enfrente suyo, ella podía ver su rostro en silencio el cual le miraba sin emoción... ¿Era verdad?

Mas con cuidado trato de leerle, Naruto siempre fue un libro abierto, no era difícil de leer si te lo propones, así que eso hizo, lo analizo, como aquellos ojos la veían, no era con odio ni ira... era con preocupación.

Lo podía sentir, luego de ver como pain habia caido, y como estaba al frente suyo que este no quería herirla, no, Naruto queria ayudarla. Quería detener esto de una vez por todas, pero ella no, su plan estaba al maximo punto, no iba a detenerse asi como asi, por lo que decidió hacer todo lo contrario, lucho... contra Naruto.

La imagen de Nagato cayendo muerto al frente suyo atraía las pesadillas del pasado, como Yahiko caía al suelo inerte, Konan pese a que sabia lo que iba a ocurrir sufrió un ataque, uno tal que le hizo llevarse las manos a su cabeza, el trauma hacia efecto, por mas que quisiera no podía detenerlo, sus emociones no deben dispararse pero era imposible detenerlas, tan solo cayo, de rodillas mientras lagrimas caian de sus mejillas.

En ese momento sintió algo que la sujetaba, la protegia con fuerza, abrió levemente su ojo derecho para ver quien era... y no le extraño. Era Naruto, este la sujetaba con fuerza, le abrazaba de tal manera que podia dejarle en claro que no estaba sola, que el estaria ahi para ella, Konan solo pudo devolver el gesto, enredando sus brazos en su pecho y enterrando su rostro en el mismo, lloro por un par de minutos, pero no era la única... él también estaba llorando, le dolia el haber perdido a su hermano.

* * *

Así que... ¿Como era Uzumaki?

Si le hubiesen preguntado eso a Konan cuando eran niños, ella hubiera respondió que un cabezón y testarudo chico, un cabeza hueca que solía jugar mucho al héroe.

Si le hubiesen preguntado cuando surgio akatsuki, hubiese respondido que un gran miembro, un guerrero que no dejaria a sus camaradas y si era necesario, actuaría de manera desinteresada por todos.

Si le hubiesen preguntado luego del fallecimiento de Yahiko, hubiese respondido que no era más que un traidor, una escoria que abandonó a sus amigos, su familia, su aldea... eso era... solo un cobarde.

Si le hubiesen preguntado durante el ataque a Konoha, hubiese respondido que era un gran obstáculo y quizás, él hubiese sido un muy poderoso miembro.

Sin embargo, esto no era Uzumaki... no.

Konan se dio cuenta, ahora en sus últimos momentos, que Naruto no era eso, no era un chico, no era un traidor, no era un obstáculo... no. Naruto era un gran shinobi, un gran hombre... un gran amigo. Naruto es y siempre fue el que se preocupo mas por sus amigos, Kona creyó que cuando Yahiko murió, ella estaría sola, pero era mentira... cuando Yahiko murió Naruto fue quien más se preocupo por ella.

Si hubiese podido volver atrás, hubiese aceptado su ayuda, hubiese aceptado ir con él a Konoha, Naruto sabia que algo malo iba a pasar pero ella prefirio ir a con lo suyos, porque en el fondo aun le odiaba por abandonarla.

Pero ya era tarde... ese maldito ojo le había vencido, era el final; en sus últimos instantes, mientras su cálida sangre le bañaba, Konan pudo ver a un Naruto frente a ella, extendiendo su mano, junto a él estaban Nagato y Yahiko. Y ella... ella sonrió al tomar su mano... porque estaba en casa... estaba con ellos... estaba con Naruto.

¿Como era Uzumaki?

Era el hombre que decidió dejarlos para protegerlos, fue el hombre que aun cuando ella apuntaba una Kunai en su cuello, le seguía amando. Fue el hombre que creó el puente de paz, esa paz que ella busco a la fuerza y el con su sacrificio.

 _Era su amigo, su compañero y su amor... ese era Uzumaki._

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

 **Gracias por Leer este Oneshot; la verdad que siempre me rondo una idea asi, por lo que decidi hacer un Shot de esto; hasta aqui llega saquen ustedes sus conclusiones y quizas dependiendo de el recibimiento de Una idea como esta (No del fic en si) hare un fic de este esquema, Naruto de la misma edad que Konan, Nagato y Yahiko.**

 **Sin mas me despido y les deseo un buen dia!.**


End file.
